Show Me How Much You Love Me, Alfons Heiderich
by Mor'DuTheBronyBear
Summary: A lemon that was cut from "My One Love" in order to keep it rated T. HeiEd fluff and smut. Can also be read as a one shot.


WARNING: This contains yaoi. If you're not okay with this, then please do not read it. And I swear to God that if Heather tells anyone at school about this story, I will kill her, because I know she's reading this.

And this is a link to the story that this is from for anyone who hasn't read the real story. I guess it could work as a one shot though. Takes place during chapter 9, but link is for chapter 1: s/10049971/1/My-One-Love

"Show me how much you love me, Alfons Heiderich."

Edward leaned down from where he straddled the other man's hips and captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss, his desire for the man growing with each second.

When the kiss was broken, Alfons said, "Edward, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He secretly hoped Edward was serious, because Alfons had wanted this for _so long_.

"I've never been more sure about anything, Al."

Al grinned a cheesy grin and leaned up to kiss Edward on the neck sensually, making Edward groan.

"Al... Stop for a second, will you?"

Alfons's heart jumped into his throat and he stopped immediately.

"Did I do something wrong, Ed?"  
"No, of course not! We just need to get these damn clothes off."

Al chuckled a little and started to unbutton his shirt when Ed stopped him.

"Let me do it, and you can do mine. Okay?"

Al nodded and let his hand fall to his sides as Edward undid the buttons one by one until Al slipped slipped out of it; the article of clothing was tossed across the room as Alfons now reached up to unbutton Ed's shirt. It was removed and tossed aside with Al's shirt, and Al leaned up again and resumed his work on Edward's tender neck. Ed closed his eyes at the sensation and moaned, leaning down a little more for Alfons so he wouldn't have to reach so far. They were practically laying on each other now, and Al noticed, the longer he kissed, that something stiff pressed against a certain area if his body, making him blush. Edward certainly liked what Al was doing, and Al had no plans of stopping.

He then traveled from Ed's neck to his jaw, then his cheek, and eventually his mouth, where he gave him a kiss that didn't linger very long. He went lower again, stopping at Edward's chest.

He started there with gentle licks at first, occasionally wisping across those sensitive nubs that drove Edward crazy. He took one of then in his mouth and sucked gently, fondling the other one with his fingers.

"Uh... Al... Don't stop..."

Al paused for a brief moment to say, "And why the hell would I do that?"

Edward just thumped him on the forehead affectionately, and Al continued, this time delivering gentle bites the pale, bare skin, returning to his nipples occasionally to suck and bite them; seeing Edward squirm and moan above him at the sensations made Al's need grow, and he was suddenly very aware of their erections touching through their clothing. Edward must've noticed it to, because he rose suddenly and started frantically undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, Alfons following his lead.

Once they were left in only their boxers, Edward wasted no time in reaching down Al's boxers. Alfons gasped as Edward grabbed his throbbing erection and rubbed his thumb over the tip slowly, almost agonizingly. Then he pumped his hand up and down Al's length, Al bucking up in time with Ed's pumps. He moaned at the friction and at the warmth; he was so close it was almost painful, but Edward could sense it and stopped. He didn't want Alfons coming too soon.

Ed started at the gorgeous man under him, completely under his spell. He loved Alfons so much; to remind him, he leaned down and kissed Al on the forehead.

"I love you, Alfons. And if you don't want to do this, it's fine with me, although it just seemed like you were enjoying yourself pretty well."

Alfons blushed darkly and smiled. "I'm definitely ready, Ed."

With that, the couple finally stripped themselves of their boxers, Edward's aching length free at last.

"Let me get up for a second, Ed. I've gotta get something."

Edward obliged, getting off of Alfons. The naked blond went onto his room and returned shortly with a bottle of what Ed assumed to be lube. The sight of it made his member throb more, aching for attention.

Alfons and Edward got back on the couch in a similar position to before, only Edward was on the bottom this time. Edward watched as Alfons made a show of putting the lube on his erection, making Edward squirm underneath him.

"Shit... Hurry up, Heiderich."

Alfons grinned and put a little lube on his fingers, lowering them to Edward's opening. Ed braced himself for the awkward feeling, reminding himself that it would be worth it. Al slid in the first finger slowly, making Edward gasp.

"You okay, Ed?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just add another."

Al did as he was told and slid in a second, stretching him with gentle scissoring motions. Soon, a third was added, and Edward was staring to push back on Al's fingers, trying to make them go deeper.

"I think we're ready, Ed."  
"Yeah. Be gentle, okay? I've, uh, actually never done this before."

Alfons was a little surprised at that, but he promised to take it slow.

He lowered his member to Ed's opening, pressing just the head of it in. Then, slowly, he slid in, filling Edward up all the way. Ed was wincing a little from the pain, and Alfons was patient as his lover got used to the feeling. Once Edward was able to continue, he gave Al a look that said for him to move, so Al did. He pulled out at a snail's pace, making sure Edward felt every inch of him. Once just his head remained, he pushed back in, a little bit of force behind the thrust. Edward let a small moan escape his lips at that.

"Al, a little faster..."

Al listened to his lover and gave him what he wanted. Soon, Al had set a good tempo, and he was thrusting rather quickly, Edward's eyes closed, small pants and moans and shouts of Al's name reaching Al's ears, and he loved it.

Al began panting as well, the heat and tightness starting to overwhelm him. He soon felt Edward start pushing back to meet his thrusts, making Alfons go even deeper. After one of the thrusts, Edward's back suddenly arched and a strangled cry tore out of his throat.

"So _that's_ where it is!" said Al victoriously, hitting that magic spot over and over again, making Edward cry out his lover's name

"Oh... Al!... Yes!.. Don't stop hitting that!"

Soon, Edward began clenching on Al's member, and he could could tell he was close. He grabbed Edward's erection and started pumping it eagerly, and with one final thrust, he went all the way in, his seed spilling into the other blond, groaning loudly.

Then, a few pumps later, Ed came too, shouting Al's name.

"Alfons!"

Al collapsed on top of Edward, completely spent, their bodies stuck together due to sweat and Edward's cum.

"So Edward... How was your first time?"

Edward pulled Al's face towards him and kissed him softly.

"Amazing."

The two blonds slept together on the couch that night, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: So, there you have it. This is the first lemon I've ever published. I've written a few on my phone but  
decided against posting them.**

I hope you liked it! And don't be afraid to tell me if it sucked and how I can improve!

Until next time,  
~MorDuTheBronyBear  



End file.
